Salvame
by pandavenzor
Summary: Los Reyes de Arendelle, firman un acuerdo con las Islas del Sur, en el cual su hija mayor se casaría con el príncipe mas joven al cumplir los 18 años. Nadie esperaba que la joven dominara el frío, tras un accidente vivió años en solitario hasta que un joven le robo el corazón , lastima que no era su prometido y ni siquiera estaba vivo. Jelsa
1. ¿Cómo llegue a esto?

**Sálvame**

Cap.01

¿Cómo llegue a esto?

Estoy a caminando en el pasillo principal de la iglesia, vestida de blanco, acompañada de mi padre y al final del altar esta un hombre esperándome, la boda de ensueño, todo delicadamente adornado de blanco tul, incluso mis manos y las rosas del ramo que sostengo en ellas, pero hay un detalle, el hombre que me espera al final del pasillo, al cual mi padre me va a entregar no es al que amo.

Lo que me hace preguntarme ¿Cómo es que llegue a aceptar esta boda?

El hombre al que amo, debe de estar kilómetros lejos de aquí, ignorando que está sucediendo, aunque parezca absurdo, yo misma me encargue de eso.

-Elsa, relájate- ordeno en un susurro mi padre, apenas me había dado cuenta que esta rígida y con movimientos estáticos, espero que solo él lo haya notado.

Llegamos al final del pasillo, allí estaba el esperándome o mejor dicho a mi reino.

-Hans de las Islas del Sur-comenzó mi padre con su habitual solemnidad de rey-Hoy te entrego en santo matrimonio a la más grande de mis hijas y uno de mis grandes tesoros.

Poso una de mis manos cubierta con mis guantes blancos, sentí como por dentro mis manos empezaban a liberar hielo, pero Hans no pareció notarlo, gracias al cielo.

-Cuidare con mi vida este gran tesoro-contesto únicamente el príncipe tomando mi mano y girando hacia el altar.

Comenzaron los ritos eucarísticos, pero no era consiente realmente de que decía el sacerdote, no paraba de ver alrededor justo detrás de mí, estaba Mérida e Hippo*, seguidos de mis padres, Anna, los jefes de Berk, los de Corona, Rapunzel con Flynn* y otra gente que no identifique. Detrás de Hans estaban sus padres, o eso supuse y sus 12 hermanos mayores, en realidad solo encontré a 10, pero por lo que sabía 2 estaban en prisión en Corona.

-Hans príncipe de las Islas del Sur, ¿Aceptas a Elsa princesa de Arendelle como tu esposa, para amarla, respetarla y unificar sus reinos hasta que la muerte los separe?

"¿Qué ya había llegado esa parte?"

-Si, acepto

"Bien, tranquila Elsa, respira"

-Elsa princesa de Arendelle, ¿Aceptas a Hans príncipe de las Islas del Sur como tu futuro esposo, para amarlo, respetarlo y unificar sus reinos hasta que la muerte los separe?

"¿Qué? La respuesta era obvia, no, no,no, no quería casarme con él, ¿Cómo fue que llegue a esto?

Claro Elsa ¿Olvidas todo lo que pasaste estos meses?

No podía contestar y menos sabiendo perfectamente todo lo que paso. Ojala hace 6 meses me hubiera reusado, ahora debo tomar una decisión"

Tome aire y valor, para dar mi respuesta definitiva…

**6 meses antes**


	2. Su llegada

**Sálvame**

Cap.02

Su llegada

Hola chic s, no tenía idea de cómo poner los comentarios para ser sincera, este es mi primer fanfic, espero que les guste, en cuanto a los asteriscos, es porque no estoy muy segura si así se escriben los nombres. Espero que les guste, y lo compartan sería un gran apoyo, les dejo el capítulo de 6 meses antes del anterior, que los disfruten.

**6 MESES ANTES…**

"_-Vamos Elsa salgamos a jugar- suplicaba Anna de 6 años- Jack y su hermana ya están fuera_

_-Vamos Anna_

_No fue necesario rogarle tanto a la pequeña Elsa de 9 años, pronto ambas hermanas se encontraban en el bosque jugando con sus amigos, el joven Jack, sobre salía entre las pequeñas, ya que tenía cerca de 17 años, con su cabello castaño idéntico al de su hermana de la misma edad que la princesa platinada, el cuarteto se divertía con las bolas de nieve, haciendo muñecos, incluso fueron a patinar a un lago que la pequeña Elsa congelo, ya que ese era su don de nacimiento, control la nieve y el hielo, pero algo con lo que no contaban, pues mientras patinaban la castaña tropezó en hielo delgado, las princesas salieron pronto del lago para no adelgazarlo más, a lados contrarios, Jack, trato de tranquilizar a su hermana, logro sacarla del hielo delgado pero, el hielo bajo él se rompió, Elsa en un intento de salvarlo lanzo un rayo de hielo, fue demasiado tarde para el joven, pero el rayo dio de golpe en la cabeza de su hermana, dejándola inconsciente.."_

Despierto sobresaltada de mi sueño o mejor dicho pesadilla, hace tiempo que no la tenía, reaccione y vi que mi cama empezaba a congelarse "contrólate Elsa, no lo dejes salir", repito una y otra vez en mi cabeza, hasta que el hielo deja de avanzar, pienso en mi pesadilla, fue el día del accidente, donde mi hermana casi muere, si nuestros padre no nos hubieran encontrado y llevado a Anna con los trolls, no sé si las cosas serían igual, también pienso en Jack, aquel joven que se comportaba como un niño, el dolor que debió haber sentido su madre al enterarse de lo ocurrido con su hijo, por lo que le habían comentado el rey y la reina les habían dado cobijo a cambio de que su hija no hablara nada sobre mi o mis poderes, desde entonces había vivido en total encierro tratando de controlarlos, cosa que no había ocurrido.

Y para perder más mi razón, hoy llegaba el hijo menor de las Islas del Sur, mi prometido como tratado de paz, lo más que sabía era que era el treceavo hijo del matrimonio, y que se llamaba Hans, lo mejor sería levantarme y prepárame para su llegada.

…

Justo a medio día mi padre vine a buscarme para que bajara a recibirlo, tomo valor y salo de mi habitación como hace 9 años no hago, no reunimos con mi madre y mi hermana en el vestíbulo principal, veo a Anna, había cambiado físicamente, pero conservaba sus pecas y esos ojos llenos de emoción que siempre la distinguieron, note algo inusual en su cabello, un mechón blanco con la nieve, no puedo evitar asustarme, es la evidencia de que soy un monstro, ella me sonríe tímidamente, gesto que respondo, pero no tenemos para más, un mozo anuncia la llegada del príncipe.

Hans, es pelirrojo con unas largas patillas, alto como mi padre, con hombros algo anchos y los ojos esmeraldas, sus rasgos son un cruce entre femeninos y masculinos, ya que su nariz era respingada y sus pómulos delicados, pero su barbilla era algo salida, a mis ojos era poco atractivo, será por lo menos 3 años mayor que yo, 22 es mi cuenta.

-Buenas tardes majestades-saludo haciendo una reverencia, pero yo tuve que apretar los labios para no reír a carcajadas, su voz no concordaba con su edad parecía la de un niño de 15 años, note que mi hermana también había reaccionado igual-Es un honor al fin conocer Arendelle

-Bienvenido príncipe Hans-correspondió mi padre, mientras yo luchaba con mi ataque de risa-Le presentó a mis hijas Elsa y Anna

Ambas hicimos una reverencia, en perfecta sincronía, después de tanto, como extrañaba a mi hermana.

-Princesa Elsa, me alegra conocerla- tomo una de mis manos enguantadas y la beso, me llamo la atención que el también el traía un par puestos, pero no le tome importancia-Debo decirle que es mucho más bella de lo que había pensado.

-Un gusto conocerle príncipe Hans- en cuanto soltó mi mano la retire de su alcance, no me gustaba que la gente me tocara, para evitar un silencio incomodo mi madre nos guio al comedor.

La comida trascurría entre ideas triviales de mis padres porque participara en su conversación con el príncipe, me comportaba fría con total intención, no quería que ocurriera otro accidente, pero cuando Anna empezó con sus ocurrencias me fue imposible no seguirle la corriente. Creo que mis padres e incluso la misma Anna se sorprendieron de mi cambio de actitud.

-Elsa- me llamo mi padre cuando Anna y yo estábamos diciendo otra tontería más- ¿Por qué no vas con el príncipe Hans a dar un paseo por los jardines?

-Solo Hans- corrigió él- no son necesarias las formalidades

Eso era un claro, "compórtense". ¿Pero cómo quería que saliera al jardín, y si perdía el control? "Tranquilízate Elsa" me ordeno, asiento levemente, Hans reacciona instantáneamente, retira mi silla y ofrece su mano para ayudarme a retirarme de la mesa, la cual rechazo con la toda la educación posible.

Salimos y una brisa de aire fresca nos recibió.

-¿No tienes frio majestad?- pregunta el analizándome, lo volteo a ver incrédula, el lleva puesto su abrigo de piel, veo el paisaje tras de él y veo la suave nieve posada en los árboles, era invierno, veo mi atuendo traigo un vestido azul claro mate, manga larga, pero ligero para esta época.

-Lo lamento olvide mi capa- respondo de inmediato, una mucama me escucha y la trae lo más rápido que puede, junto con un grueso abrigo, el cual rechazo y me ajusto la capa que me había traído.

-Majestad, se va a helar- insiste la mujer, le hago seña de que se retire y empiezo mi paseo con Hans.

…

Hablamos de trivialidades, hasta que una duda que abrumaba mi mente sale sin mi permiso.

-Y dime Hans ¿Por qué tus padres comprometieron al menor de sus hijos, en lugar del primogénito como se acostumbra?-apenas me doy cuenta que sonó como acusación reitero-Disculpa, no era mi intención.

-No hay problema Elsa- responde sonriendo- Veras, cuando se atacó Arendelle, el segundo de mis hermanos falleció…

-Lo siento- no pude evitar interrumpir

-No importa- continua él- Mi hermano mayor ya se había casado, y los trillizos, que eran los siguientes, tenía otras aspiraciones, por esa época fue cuando se hizo el tratado, mi madre estaba esperando, por lo que fue lo más práctico, pero nacieron gemelos, eso complico las cosas, tiempo después mi madre se embarazo de nuevo, pero él se enamoró de una joven y huyo de casa cuando mi madre esperaba a su octavo hijo, esta vez, nacieron cuates, rebeldes desde pequeños, mi padre ya no quería más hijos, pero aun así mi madre se las ingenio, y volvió a preñarse, cuates de nuevo, pero ellos se convirtieron en soldados, y al final yo, todos mis hermanos desertaron el tratado-hace una pausa, y continua- Mi reino no podría soportar una guerra contra Arendelle, pero el primogénito ya se había casado, y no podían comprometer solo a uno de una tercia o dúo inseparable, por eso el trato fue el menor de los príncipes con la primogénita

Me quede sorprendida con su relato, pero había cosas que no terminaban de encajar, lo investigaría luego en la biblioteca, por el momento, solo paseamos un rato más y después volvimos a palacio.


	3. ¿Qué ocurre?

**Sálvame**

Cap.03

¿Qué ocurre?

Hola chico(a) s, tratare de subir un capitulo semanal, en los fines de la misma, les agradezco que estén al pendiente, en cuanto a sus comentarios, enserio me alegraron el día, por cierto Nastinka, yo estoy muy convencida de que los ladrones de Corona son hermanos de Hans, o por lo menos, Disney uso el mismo molde con el: D. Bien les dejo con este tercer capítulo, que en lo personal, es bastante raro: D.

* * *

Por la noche trato de ir a la biblioteca, para investigar más sobre lo que me conto Hans, ya que mi mente no deja de pensar en los errores de su historia," ¿Acaso me miente? ".

Antes de llegar a mi objetivo mi padre me intercepta, al cuestiona mi destino, el cual dejo sin especificar, no quiero que piense que busco una excusa para no casarme.

En el camino, me hace preguntas de mi día con el príncipe, respondo vagamente, ya que no quiero que mi padre se entere de mi incertidumbre. Al fin llegamos a la biblioteca, dudo sobre entra o no, mi padre lo nota

-Elsa- me hace salir de mis pensamientos, su rostro se asevera-¿Porque querías venir a la biblioteca tan noche?

"Espera, ¿Cómo lo supo?, Claro Elsa, eres demasiado obvia"

-Solo quería…- pienso en una buena excusa, podría decir la de quería un libro pero eso sería obviamente una mentira, asique opto por decir, la mitad de la verdad- quería averiguar que ocurrió en la guerra con Las Islas del Sur

Su rostro se ablanda, no puedo creerlo, me creyó, pero casi de inmediato me hizo retractarme, el personalmente me contó la historia, aparentemente no hubo como se dice una guerra en sí, solo una pequeña disputa en el área económica-territorial, que prudentemente fue frenada, para no causar una guerra innecesaria.

"Ding Dong, Hans mintió, el segundo hermano no pudo morir en la guerra con Arendelle, pero que no ocurrió, ¿Qué más oculta el príncipe?"

Esos pensamientos me acompañaron gran parte de la noche, hasta que al fin dormí.

…

Hace 2 días de la llegada de Hans, desde que mi encierro fue levantado, pero en los cuales no he podido averiguar nada, siempre que trato de hacerlo soy detenida por uno de mis padres, ¿qué es lo que no quieren que sepa?

Mientras desayuno, mi padre nos dice que los "príncipes", (¿Mi padre usa comillas al hablar? Eso es serio), de Berk* vendrá de visita, como un requisito de los reyes de un nuevo acuerdo.

"Justo lo que faltaba" siento como el hielo y la nieve llenan mi guante, me retiro a mi habitación lo más adecamente posible.

Llego a mi habitación, trato de serenarme, pero el frio se empieza a extender, oigo el crujir de la ventana, alzo la vista pero lo que veo no es posible, unos ojos azules como el mismo hielo que creo ligeramente escondidos bajo un cabello blanco como la nieve, inmediatamente retiro mi vista, al volver a mirar no hay nada, pero mi hielo se ha controlado, cambio mis gantes, ya que los que tenía han quedado inutilizables.

Considero ir a la biblioteca, pero desisto mis padres aun estarían alerta, decidí que esta tarde, hasta la llagada de los príncipes de Berk, me quedaría encerrada gratando de controlarme.

…

Oigo que me hablan para recibir a los enviados de Berk, pero lo que veo al entrar al salón no podría ser lo más inusual que podía haber visto.

Él era más o menos de la altura de Hans, pero su complexión era delgada pero trabajada como la de un campesino que trabaja la tierra o un herrero en sus inicios, el cabello castaño, largo hasta los hombros, de hecho distinguí que tenía mechones trenzados, sus ojos eran verdes como el bosque, pero lo más extraño que distingo es su vestimenta, iba como en una armadura color negro, pero se veía más ligera y manejable que estas, también distingo que le falta una pierna y en su lugar hay una especie de barra de metal.

Ella tenía un rebelde cabello pelirrojo, pero mucho más intenso que el de mi prometido, sus ojos eran de color cyran, de complexión delgada como la mía, pero se veía que pasaba tiempo fuera por los rasguños que distingo en sus manos, era un poco más baja que él, pero su vestimenta consistía en un simpe vestido de manga larga, ambos rondaban los 20.

-Príncipe Hiccup, princesa Mérida- llamo la atención de los jóvenes, mientras yo me acercaba- Les presento a mi hija la princesa Elsa de Arendelle

Ambos hicieron reverencia, correspondí de inmediato, de manera un tanto torpe. Pero nadie se dio cuenta.

-Soy Hiccup- se presenta, su voz si era correspondiente a su edad un tanto gruesa pero no mucho- amm príncipe de Berk y mi esposa Mérida, princesa de Berk y Escocia.

"Okey, también tengo que investigar de eso, si me llego acercar a la biblioteca"

-Elsa- correspondí- princesa de Arendelle, un gusto tenerlos como invitados.

…Por la tarde mi padre insiste en que acompañe a Hans a pasear, pero le comento que sería mejor idea hacerlo con los nuevos invitados y Anna, se ve que va a negarse, pero accede cuando ella aparece de la nada saltando de emoción.

Al pasar me doy cuenta que son muy agradables, aunque ellos también se sorprenden de mi resistencia al frio. Hiccup, me cuenta como es su jerarquía, son vikingos, por lo tanto tiene jefe y no rey, pero él es el siguiente en serlo, por lo cual podría decirse que es un príncipe, y Mérida es originaria de Escocia, de hecho la princesa, así que eso explica sus títulos. Pregunto sobre el trato con mis padres, me sorprende enterarme que Arendelle es un punto militar codiciado en caso de guerra, además de excelentes soldados, por lo cual era mejor tenerlo de aliado. Justo iba a preguntar más sobre eso cuando mi hermana nos dijo que dejáramos de hablar de eso, porque ella declaraba la guerra con bolas de nieve iniciada.

Las bolas de nieve no se hicieron esperar, pero al esconderme tras un árbol para evitar una, vuelvo a ver los mismos ojos azules con cabellara blanca que en la tarde, pero me doy cuenta que pertenecen a un muchacho casi de mi edad, trae un traje de campesino, reparo en sus fracciones y lo que deduzco, me hace sentir desquiciada, es Jack, el mismo que cayó en el lago hace tanto, es imposible, salgo corriendo sin dar ninguna explicación, esto no debe de estar ocurriendo.

Llego alterada a mi habitación, como esperaba el hielo empieza a hacer presencia, pero ahora más fuerte que nunca, puedo escuchar a Hiccup, Mérida e incluso Anna tocar mi puerta preguntado la razón de mi huida, pero no respondo.

"¿Acaso era un fantasma?, Pero si ese fuera el caso, ¿Por qué se me aparecía?"

Recuerdo la apariencia, de lo que yo pienso es un fantasma, alto como Hiccup, con una cara de asombro eso era seguro, con esos hipnotizantes ojos azules, y ese inusual cabello blanco, delgado pero, al igual que el recién llegado, formado, tal vez por hacer labores pesadas, su nariz es algo ancha, pero proporcional a su cara, comparo ese recuerdo con el de mi compañero de infancia, y lo que descubro enserio me hace perder el control, a excepción del cabello blanco y los ojos azules, eran idénticos, ¿podrían ser el mismo?, eso era imposible, él estaba muerto.

Caigo rendida, el sol de la mañana me despierta, mi cuarto es un iglú, literalmente, está cubierto de hielo, trato de serenarme, apenas lo consigo, me dirijo a desayunar, le comento a mi padre el estado de mi habitación cuando nos encontramos, solos de inmediato se hace cargo, me "pide", ya que sonó más a una orden que pasee con Hans, pero su plática se vuelve aburrida después de un tiempo, descubro que odia los climas fríos, prefiere el verano, también le molesta leer, cosa que yo amo, claro que estando encerrada era una de mis mayores distracciones.

Llego a la simple pero obvia conclusión, mi prometido y yo somos incompatibles, alzo la vista y lo vuelvo a ver al "espíritu" de Jack, jugando entre los arboles haciendo nevar.

"¿Qué ocurre conmigo acaso estoy enloqueciendo?, ¿acaso mi encierro me está provocando alucinaciones?"

Hans, me hace volver al castillo, porque odia las nevadas, no me opongo, enserio, estoy poniendo en tela de juicio mi salud mental…

* * *

Unico *, no sé si así se escriba, pero bueno, si no es así, les agradecería si me dicen la forma correcta.

Pensé en poner continuara, pero no sé si quedaría bien, hasta la próxima semana, con el nuevo capítulo.


	4. Mentirosos

**Sálvame**

Cap.04

Mentirosos

Hola chico(a) s, aquí está el cuarto capítulo de este fanfic, es muy probable que la próxima semana no suba videos ya que saldré de la ciudad por estas fiestas, pero es muy probable que o suba un capitulo mañana antes de salir o 2 capítulos cuando vuelva para compensar. Bien los dejo con este capítulo que espero y les guste.

* * *

Paso gran parte de la noche dando vueltas en la cama, la imagen del peliblanco aun ronda mi mente cuando consigo dormir.

Por la mañana trato de serenarme, todo trascurre de manera normal, sin visitas de mis alucinaciones, converso un poco con Hiccup, que aparentemente prefiere su apodo Hippo, claro que era imposible darse cuenta ya que Mérida le dice "cariño", "tonto", o algún otro apodo, ella estaba ayudando a mi hermana con unas "cosas especiales que no deberíamos de ver", según ella, tal vez obsequios.

Mi acompañante me pide que le acompañe a la biblioteca, acepto inmediatamente, casi estando dentro el radar de mi padre nos detectó y él nos detuvo, esta vez Hippo hablo.

-Disculpen muchachos ¿a dónde se dirigirán?- dijo mi padre una vez que nos tuvo de frente

-A la biblioteca señor- respondió mi acompañante, sin mucho rodeo, pero la mirada de mi padre exigía más aclaraciones –Quería ver si encontraba un libro para leer por las noches.

-Bien pudo haberlo pedido- me miro de forma seca, como diciendo "¿Porque no me dijiste?"-Elsa podría haberte prestado uno-ambos nos quedamos sorprendidos- Los trasladamos todos a su habitación porque a ella le fascina leer-oficialmente no querían que entráramos a la biblioteca

Nos dirigimos a mi habitación, en el camino nos encontramos a Mérida y Ana, la última salto de alegría cuando le decimos nuestro destino pero la pelirroja me vio recelosa, pero su esposo inmediatamente la tomo por la cintura, ella sonríe todo el camino.

Cuando llegamos a la puerta, dudo un segundo si dejarlos pasar o no, al ver hacia ellos puedo ver que Mérida tiene cara de "necesito hablar contigo", eso me hace decidir dejarlos pasar.

Todos se quedaron sorprendidos cuando entraron, duramos un rato platicando vagamente, mientras Hippo inspeccionaba los libros, pero su forma de entrar a la conversación, la convirtió en algo un tanto mas serio.

-Elsa-llama desde mi librero- Estoy de acuerdo que te guste leer y eso, pero dime que no has leído todo lo que hay aquí.

-Pues…- dijo viendo el librero, no es muy pequeño que digamos, abarca una pared completa de mi habitación, que no es muy pequeña, lo pienso por unos momentos,

"Mentir sobre que no lo hecho, pero Anna de seguro diría algo sobre el tiempo que estuve encerrada o decir la verdad y explicar mi encierro"-Si, creo que incluso repetí

-Pero te tomaría años de prácticamente solo leer

-Lo sé- dijo tomando suspirando, esto es muy incómodo- así fue.

Mérida nota mi incomodidad y cambia el tema enseguida

-Y ¿Por qué venimos por un libro a tu habitación en lugar de la biblioteca?

-El rey no nos dejó entrar- responde su esposo secamente- dijo que todos los libros de lectura estaban aquí

-Si-dijo vagamente- a mí tampoco me deja entrar, no se la razón

-Eso es fácil- suelta Anna repentinamente, todos la volteamos a ver, animándola a que continúe- Desde hace años solo los reyes entran, según porque allí pueden analizar mejor los tratados y encontrar clausulas ocultas- toma un respiro, y nos hace una seña para que nos acerquemos- y solo conocerlas ellos y poderlas manejar según la situación.

Nos dejó sorprendidos su explicación, eso explicaba porque no dejaron entrar a Hippo, pero no porque no me dejan entrar a mí. Un pensamiento fugaz llega a mi mente "¿Y si en el tratado con Las Islas del Sur hay algo que me libere del compromiso?"

-Tengo que entrar- suelto de repente, todos me miran-Quiero leer el tratado que me obliga a casarme

-Te ayudaremos- responden al unísono Mérida e Hippo, ella continua- para eso somos los amigos

Le sonrió, era verdad en tan poco tiempo ya los podía considerar amigos, nos quedamos varias horas ingeniando un plan para entrar, hasta que tengo que salir para dar mi paseo con Hans, pero mi mente estaba aun dentro del castillo.

….

Por la noche todos estábamos listos, Mérida era la distracción, se acercó a la puerta y mi padre apareció, "¿Acaso hacia guardia?", ella invento algo, a los pocos minutos Anna fue para alejar a mi padre de allí, cuando estuvo lo bastante lejos, mi amigo y yo nos acercamos él se quedó a hacer guardia por si regresaba, tomo valor y entro.

No me tomo mucho tiempo encontrar el documento, el cual rezaba:

_Tratado de paz entre Arendelle y Las Islas del Sur_

_Por medio del presente queda pactado el cese de hostilidades de los reinos Arendelle y Las Islas del Sur._

_Como parte del tratado la primogénita del reino Arendelle se casara con el príncipe de Las Islas del Sur que más acerque a su edad, dada la situación que el primogénito de este reino ya está casado y la princesa de Arendelle aún no llega a este mundo._

_El matrimonio se celebrara una vez que la princesa cumpla 18 años, si es que el príncipe en cuestión logra cautivar su corazón como es debido, en caso contrario, ambos reinos tienen el derecho a declarar guerra, pero si la condición es cumplida ambos reinos podrán hacer una fusión si así se desea._

_En caso de que Arendelle no proporcione una heredera se ajustara el contrato, para que el cese de hostilidades cese_

Debajo la firma de mis padre y los de Hans, todo paso muy rápido por mi mente "Hans me había mentido, no era mi prometido por ser el menor si no porque era el que más le llegaba mis 18, mis padre también me ocultaron que si no me casaba podría haber guerra, pero ¿Poner como condición que él me conquiste?, era demasiado, no había forma de librarme de esto, todos eran unos mentirosos"

-Elsa- escuche la voz de mi amigo, pero al notar su cara de susto, me di cuenta que alrededor de mí se congelaba, no espero que reaccione, huyo hacia afuera necesitaba, respirar, pensar en todo lo que había descubierto, controlarme, caigo al pie de un pino cubierto de nieve, lloro para liberarme, todo a mi alrededor se congela nuevamente

-Esa muchacha- oigo una voz masculina, levanto la vista levemente, era Jack- está helando todo a su alrededor- se refería a mí, pero ¿porque no me hablaba frente?

-¿Jack?- llamo tímidamente, si es una alucinación mía, debería de hablar de frente ¿no?

-¿Puedes verme?

-Sí, ¿eres una alucinación?

-No,- le veo realmente emocionado- soy el espíritu del invierno

-Tiene sentido que seas un espíritu- dijo sin pensar- yo estuve en tu muerte

-¡¿Qué?!

* * *

En lo personal me gusto, espero que a ustedes también, creo que subiré 2 capitulos dentro de 15 dias, porque la próxima semna, no podre subir por lo que explico arriba, ¡FELICES FIESTAS!, espero que cumplan sus deseos, ojala que santa les traiga lo que le pidieron, nos vemos hasta después de navidad chic(a)s


	5. Verdades

**Sálvame**

Cap.05

Verdades

Hola chico(a) s, no andaba muerta, andaba de parranda, espero que se la hayan pasado muy bien, bien como les hice esperar aquí está el capítulo 5, tal vez el viernes suba el 6, disfruten.

* * *

-Tiene sentido que seas un espíritu-digo sin pensar- yo estuve en tu muerte

-¡¿Qué?!

"Genial Elsa eres excelente para dar malas noticias" pienso al ver su reacción, aunque debo admitirlo es muy divertida que no logro suprimir una carcajada

-Oye-me llama haciéndome callar-no es divertido, dices que –vi cómo se ponía nervioso, casi vuelvo a reír, me contengo- ¿Tú me conoces?

-Si- respondo sin vacilar, enserio se ve consternado- eres Jack, te conocí cuando tenía 8

-Dijiste que estuviste cuando morí- se me abalanza encima, ¿Quién olvida el día que muere?- dime que ocurrió, quien soy-Me consterno con su actitud, enserio no recordaba nada o mi imaginación me estaba dando una mala pasada, noto mi vacilación por lo que tuvo que agregar algo mas-Mira hace años la luna me dijo que era Jack Frost y que tenía que llevar el invierno, únicamente no recuerdo nada antes de eso

Esas palabras me hicieron decidirme, dudo que mi mente haya creado una alucinación con tan buenos argumentos, tomo aire y le digo el episodio que me a atormentado por 9 años y que era lo que sabía de su familia después de ello, evitando contar lo de mis poderes, era mmi secreto él se mantiene atento y quieto, aunque noto que le cuesta mucho trabajo, así era el Jack que conocí, imperactivo.

-¿Es todo lo que sabes?- dice cuando ve que no agrego más, asiento levemente-¡Entonces es probable que me vean!

-¿Qué te vean?- esto se está poniendo peliagudo-¿Cómo está eso, si eres un espíritu?

-Escucha- me contesta, su rostro esta peligrosamente cerca del mío-Soy el espíritu del invierno, y me encanta jugar, si alguien cree en mi me pueden ver, como tu

De repente me tenía sujeta de la cintura, volábamos por encima de los arboles nevados, era mágico el paisaje, pero ¡Volábamos, vamos a morir!, me abrase a él por miedo a una caída

-Bájame- le digo, enserio el peor de los problemas no era la caída. Era que alguien viera a la princesa de Arendelle flotando

-¿Por qué majestad?- me contesta, sonriendo," Es muy guapo, Elsa concéntrate" pienso inevitablemente- Es divertido, espera tu estas viva

Dicho eso me baja, se dio cuenta que a mi si me podían ver

-Y- dijo una vez que mi pies tocan el suelo-¿Sabes porque te puedo ver?

-No se- dice muy despreocupado- tu deberías saberlo, princesa

-Nunca había oído- le contesto tomando valor- de Jack Frost, como es posible que crea en ti

-Tal vez no en Jack Frost- contesta un tanto ofendido- tal vez extrañas jugar con Jack -eso era verdad, cada día que paso, deseaba poder jugar con mi hermana como antes pero sabía que no era posible- Ahora dime ¿Por qué cuando te encontré todo a tu alrededor se volvía hielo?

-Pues-"¿Podría contárselo? Si Elsa,¿ quién mejor que alguien que hace lo mismo que tú?- Puedo controlar el hielo y la nieve

-¿Enserio?- se emociona ante mis palabras- Quiero verlo

-No puedo- me asusto ante su petición- herí a mi hermana el día de tu muerte, he tratado de controlarme pero no puedo

-Tranquila majestad- dice como si no tuviera importancia, en eso distingo unas figuras humanas, se aproximan más y distingo a Hans, mi padre e Hippo, la rabia me empieza a invadir al recordar la razón por la que salí del palacio, les ignoro, distingo que me dicen que llevan la noche entera buscándome, "¿En qué momento amaneció?", y cosas por el estilo, me encierro en mi habitación, no quiero ver a nadie.

…..

Toda la mañana y parte de la tarde, estoy en mi habitación, todos pasan a tocarme la puerta pidiéndome que les explique pero me niego, nadie entendería, de repente escucho como alguien irrumpe en mi habitación, que tiene partes con escarcha, es Hans

Largo- le digo sin mirar- no quiero hablar con nadie

Yo no vengo a hablar- dice con una voz fría que nunca había escuchado en él, lo cual me asusta- Hablar significaría que tú me contestaras, solo vengo a advertirte- siguió estaba demasiado cerca de mí, podía ver la maldad en sus ojos, y sentir el veneno de sus palabras- que no tolerare ese comportamiento,-¿Quién se creía este tipo?- soy tu prometido y futuro rey, y no pondrás en riesgo eso por tu comportamiento infantil- Dijo tratando de tomarme por la barbilla lo cual no permití- ¿Entendiste princesa Elsa de Arendelle?

Largo

Esta vez obedeció y se fue, esa era la verdadera cara del príncipe de las Islas del Sur, lo que había hecho que no confiara en él, solo quería casarse para unificar los reinos, el conocía el tratado, sabía que no me podía negar sin consecuencias graves. Me derrumbo haciendo de mi alrededor un iglú, así es como me quedo dormida sintiendo mi impotencia.

….

Paso 2 días encerrada en mi habitación, mi padre me visita una vez únicamente solo para comprobar que conozco el tratado y se despide, nadie más entra, a excepción de la bandeja de la comida.

Oigo un ruido que perturba mi soledad, tiemblo pensando en que podría ser el, pero mi corazón se tranquiliza al notar que es…. Jack

-Majestad- dice el sonriendo- la he estado buscando

-Largo- digo, aunque siento temor de que me deje sola, "¿Por qué?"

-No majestad- dice acercándose- usted es l única persona que puede verme, así que hasta que pase el invierno no lo hare, ordenes de la luna

\- ¿Y tu familia?

-Superaron mi muerte- dice como si nada- son felices, eso es suficiente para mí- me mira, unas lágrimas traicioneras ruedan por mis mejillas- no llores- de la nada me abraza y eso me basta, me echó a llorar en sus brazos, le cuento como me siento, y lo que paso con Hans, mi padre, y el escucha, pacientemente- Sabes- dice cuando termino de llorar-Necesitas una guerra de nieve

-Jack no controlo..

Me calla poniendo su dedo en mis labios

Yo te enseño- dice haciendo montos de nieve- no tengas miedo

Eso me basta para confiar, al fin después de tanto, no temo de mi, ni de mis poderes.

* * *

Soy buena persona, el viernes subo el otro capítulo, sé que este estuvo algo corto, entiendo, así que el capítulo del viernes será algo más extenso.


	6. Sentimientos

**Sálvame**

Cap.06

Sentimientos

Hola chico(a) s, lo siento por no subir capitulo el viernes, pero por motivos personales, no estuve en mi casa y obviamente no llevaba mi computadora, no pude pedir ninguna, y así un millón de razones, acabo de hecho de llegar y me puse a escribir, así que si será un poco corto porque solo tenía algunas cosas, los quiero discúlpenme, pero ammm abajo les dejare un adelanto del capítulo 7, por lo mientras disfruten el capítulo 6

* * *

Nunca estuve tan cerca de controlar mis poderes, de aceptarlos como algo de mí, como cuando Jack me empezó a ayudar con ellos, todos las noches desde el día en que le conté quien era, me visitaba tratando de que yo perdiera mi miedo, el cual parecía no afectarme cuando estaba a su lado, con Hippo y Mérida, las cosas se habían arreglado, pero no les conté lo que encontré en el tratado, pensé en contarles lo que me dijo Hans, pero no quería que sintieran lastima por mí, sospecharon pero no insistieron, cosa que agradecí enormemente.

A los que trate de decirles si fue a mis padres, sin embargo, ellos conocían mejor que yo ese tratado, por lo cual me explicaron que a pesar de que estábamos militarmente preparados para una guerra, eso daría de que hablar, y que la unificación de los reinos solo se realizaría cuando nos convirtiéramos en rey y reina, lo cual no sucedería a menos que ellos murieran o lo dijeran, de igual forma una guerra aunque es palpable si se cancela la boda, tiene que ser declarada y que dudaba que Las Islas del Sur quisieran arriesgarse, "Ellos no, pero Hans sí", pensé en eso último.

Anna estaba bastante emocionada con la boda, siempre daba su opinión, lo cual enserio agradecí, ya que yo simplemente no tenía ganas, y realmente nada me convencía, por un segundo me imagine como seria si mi boda fuera con otra persona, de inmediato la imagen de Jack me vino a la mente, esperándome al final del pasillo de la iglesia… "Elsa, deja de pensar tonterías, él murió hace años" me reprendo mentalmente, es la verdad, el murió es un espíritu.

En cuanto a Hans, me inspiraba miedo pero no se lo dejaba ver, pero lo evitaba lo más podía, me daba asco de solo pensar en él y de su verdadero yo.

Y de solo pensar que cada día que pasaba el lapso de 6 meses después de mis 18 años, para prepararla boda, se hacía más corto, solo quedaban 3 meses 2 semanas, y el tiempo no daba tregua. Y parecía que cada vez era más rápido, y solo eso me producía tal temor que aún era incapaz de controlar mis poderes sin Jack a mi lado.

….

"¿Es posible en los meses que hemos pasado juntos me haya enamorado de Jack Frost? Claro que no Elsa o ¿si?"

Es el primer pensamiento que aparece en mi mente al despertar, había tenido un sueño muy extraño, era yo a lado de Jack y casi nos besábamos.

Hoy se iban mis amigos a su reino, volverían para la boda con su padres, junto con mis tíos de Corona, y mis futuros suegros, bajo a despedirme de ellos.

-Mérida- le llamo una vez cerca- que les vaya bien- ella trata de abrazarme pero no la dejo, ella entiende- Hippo, cuídala

Ambos sonríen con melancolía, Anna los abraza por mí, disculpándose, el resto del día, vemos más preparativos de la boda, solo faltaban 2 semanas.

….

A una semana de la boda no enteramos que mi prima la princesa de Corona ha aparecido, y que vendrá ese día acompañada de sus padres y su prometido, porque quiere salir como dama al lado de mi hermana.

Bajo a recibirlos junto con los demás. Hans se postra a mi lado a pesar de que alejo él se acerca más, mi tía se parece mucho a mi padre, con sus ojos avellana y castaños, mi tío es un tanto más serio castaño igual, mi prima es hermosa, ojos verdes al igual que su padre, castaña con su pelo muy corto, y los que supongo es su prometido también castaño algo simpático.

Pasamos al comedor y otra vez mi prometido trata de sentarse al lado mío, a pesar de que Anna trata de ayudarme a evitarlo no lo logramos, durante la comida me entero que ella se llama Rapunzel y el Flynn, son bastante simpáticos y divertidos, inmediatamente Anna se une a las bromas, no puedo evitar sonreír.

Al terminar me excuso, hace días que Jack no venía a verme y eso me deprimía, además de que el invierno se había ido.

Rapunzel me intercepta a punto de subir las escaleras, era hora de ver los vestidos.

…

Por la noche Jack viene a verme, me abalanzo sobre el y le abrazo, lo había extrañado.

¿Qué paso majestad?- dice estrechándome más fuerte-¿Has superado tu miedo al contacto físico?

¿Qué?- le contesto dándome cuenta de lo que había hecho, nunca dejaba que nadie me tocara, me separo de inmediato- lo siento

No importa- me dice acercándose más a mí- Y dime majestad ¿cómo sobreviviste sin tu maestro?

Calla Jack- le dijo retirándome-eres un presumido, he estado viendo los preparativos de la boda

Ha- dice con una sonrisa triste- Elsa ¿Lo harás?

Si- le contesto, realmente triste

Elsa- dice serio acercándose cada vez más a mí- tengo que decirte esto, nunca había sentido esto por nadie- me acerca más tomando me por la cintura pero yo estaba perdida en sus ojos azules- ni cuando estaba vivo, Elsa te amo- reacciono, esas palabras emocionaron mi corazón, yo también sentía algo por él," ¿Seria amor?"

Jack…- alcanzo a decir antes de sentir sus labios contra los míos, era único, suaves, nos separamos por falta de aire- Jack, lo siento-Me suelto a llorar en sus brazos, el me acerca mas en forma posesiva- No puede ser, me caso en una semana

Pero no lo amas- dice acercándome más- me amas a mí, lo sentí cuando te bese

Jack- dijo tratando de separarme- no puede ser

¿Porque?

Jack- le dijo tomando valor, no quería herirlo, pero no había otra manera- tu moriste, y yo vivo, quiero que te vayas- trato de reprimir las lágrimas, él había soltado su agarre, sabía que lo había lastimado demasiado- no vuelvas, nunca.

Si así lo quiere su majestad- dijo saltándome, casi me aventó lejos, pude ver que lloraba- me voy para no afectar su boda, majestad

Sale de mi habitación por la ventana, lloro como nunca antes lo había hecho, el hielo se expande, lloro hasta quedar dormida. "Jack también te amo", susurro entre sueños.

* * *

Ya se soy mala aquí está el adelanto

Adelanto

-Hija- dice mi padre horas antes de la boda- sé que debí darte oportunidad de escoger hacer meses, así que- suspira- hable con los reyes de las Islas del Sur

-¿Para qué?

-Logre que- vuelve a suspirar, eso es serio- cuando se casen, si no logran llevarse bien o no funcionan, podrás pedir la anulación sin guerra

-¿Cuánto tiempo tengo que estar casada?

-6 meses

Asiento


	7. Decisiones

**Sálvame**

Cap.07

Decisiones

Hola chico(a) s, lo siento por no subir capitulo, estuve ocupada, pensé en ponerlo el fin de semana pero saldré y no creo poder llevarme mi computadora, así que aquí les dejo el capítulo 07, disfruten

* * *

Los días después de que se fue me las paso como alma en pena, el miedo volvía haciendo estragos mi control, no podía acercarme a nadie, mi hermana entendió rápidamente que volvía a mi encierro auto-impuesto, aun así trato de evitar que lo hiciera, algo que no consigue, Rapunzel la anima diciéndole que son los nervios de novia, era cierto me casaba en 2 días, con Hans, al parecer lo invoque porque llamo a mi puerta, no espera respuesta y entra, inmediatamente me alego de él, aun así si logra sujetarme.

-Princesa- dice con el mismo tono frió que antes-Pensé que había quedado claro- continua acercándome a su rostro, distorsionado por la ira-Que no me gustaba tu actitud infantil

Sentí la furia subir a mi cabeza, trato de contenerme, pero no puedo, la escarcha me empieza a rodear pero él no se da cuenta, porque yo había empezado a hablar

-¿A que llama actitud infantil, príncipe Hans?

-Muy valiente- dice ligeramente sorprendido, cambia rápidamente su agarre a mis hombros, lastimándome, me duele, pero no le daré esa satisfacción- No quiero que a mi lado gobierne alguien que por cualquier motivo se esconda- me apretó más, "Esto me dejara marca"*- Así que saldrás a pasear ahora mismo conmigo,- me arroja lejos de él y me examina con la vista- Arréglate, te espero afuera, hace un excelente día de verano

Cuando salió del cuarto, corro hacia mi tocador, tenía los ojos ligeramente hinchados, revise mis hombros, pero no había marcas, por suerte, tengo miedo de salir, porque sabía que ese monstruo me estaba esperando, pero no tenía opción, "Ojala, Jack viniera y me sacara volando por la ventana, que cosas piensas Elsa", me resigno y salgo, pero parece que mis deseos son escuchados porque mi madre me lleva para los últimos ajuste del vestido, por primera vez voy feliz a probármelo.

….

"_Estoy a punto de casarme, pero todo es distinto, todos los invitados tienen una mirada de súplica, una que grita no lo hagas, pero todo está decidido, llego al altar, Hans me recibe, fingiendo ser el príncipe perfecto, pero su mirada cambia, es una llena de soberbia_

_-De haber sabido- me dice con esa voz fría- Ahora, solo yo gobernare- no entiendo mucho, pero todo se aclara cuando veo que en mi camino, todo se había convertido en hielo-¡Apréndanla, nos condenó al invierno eterno!_

Me despierto sobresaltada, tenía miedo, realmente de todo lo que pudiera pasar, pude oír como iban preparando todo para mañana el gran día, hoy llegarían mis amigos, y mis futuros suegros, mañana los reino vecinos, no tenía ánimos de nada, así que decidí no salir, por suerte nadie irrumpió en mi habitación, consideraron que era debido a que estaba nerviosa por mañana, oigo las conversaciones atreves de la puerta y me entero que Hans y su familia están en el ala opuesta a la mía, por lo menos dormiría tranquila, me recuesto en mi cama mi mente se llena de imágenes de como jugaba con Jack y mis poderes, miro mis guantes, pero desisto de la idea, sin el a mi lado me daba miedo intentar, sabía que no volvería, no después de lo que le dije, pero tenía que hacerlo, esta boda era para lo que había nacido.

Dejo que mi mente divague, de inmediato una sucesión de imágenes, de mi vida la llenan, como jugaba de niña con Anna, Jack y su hermana, el día del accidente donde Jack había muerto y donde Anna casi le acompaña, el día donde todo cambio, mi tiempo de encierro donde trate de controlarme, cuando me entere que me tenía que casar apenas cumpliera 18, con alguien que no conocía, como investigué de ese reino sin encontrar mucho, como Anna a tocar a mi puerta pidiendo que saliera jugar con ella, también las conversaciones que oía atreves de la puerta hicieron acto de presencia, el cómo me entere lo que le paso a la familia de Jack, de cómo habían reducido la servidumbre, era mi forma de saber que ocurría en palacio, y lo que pensaban de mí.

Recuerdo como descubrí lo del tratado y la primera vez que mi a Jack, cuando volví a jugar con mi hermana, pero ahora todo se había ido, el día de mañana me casaría con alguien detestable que me había engañado y a mis padres también, oigo que llaman a la puerta, temí que fuera él "Vamos Elsa, si fuera él hubiera entrado sin tocar"

-Elsa- era mi prima, eso era nuevo- ¿Puedo pasar?- me levanto a quitarle el seguro de la puerta, abriéndola- Hola

-Hola- saludo, le hago a un lado para que entre- ¿Necesitabas algo?

-Que directa- me contesta- necesitaba hablar contigo

-Adelante

-Es sobre tu encierro- comienza algo temerosa, estuve a punto de sacarla pero continuo- **yo también estuve encerrada por mucho tiempo, podría decirse que secuestrada hasta que Flynn me rescato.

-No entiendo- le dijo porque enserio no comprendo a que vine todo esto, pero me comienza a contar que fue robada de la cuna por una bruja que fingió ser u madre porque su cabello antes era rubio, que tenía propiedades curativas, sonaba extraño pero yo controlaba el hielo, me contó como fue que su prometido llego a donde la tenía encerrada y como la mujer contrato a unos bandidos, dice que los recuerda bien porque los vio después en los calabazos del palacio, pelirrojos muy altos y fornidos, que tal vez mellizos, pienso en los hermanos de Hans, casi por inercia, "Vamos Elsa tienes un problema", continua diciendo como es que su prometido le corto el cabello para liberarla, cuando termina de contarlo, me deja pensando, "Y ¿Si Jack vino a destruir ese miedo que me mantiene prisionera?, Elsa tú lo alejaste, el no volverá"

Con esos pensamientos me voy quedando poco a poco dormida, mañana sería un día muy ajetreado.

….

Como lo supuse me levantaron apenas despunto el alba, pude ver a todos vueltos locos decorando todo, me llevaron con las demás chicas, Mérida me saludo, pero inmediatamente fui secuestrada por mi madre y otras muchachas, entre todas me arreglaron el cabello y maquillaron, por más que trate que no me tocaran fue imposible, después mi madre me ayudo con mi vestido, trata de abrazarse cuando estoy lista pero la rechazo, no quería hacerle daño ahora que mis poderes estaban tan inestables, me conducen a el despacho de mi padre donde ya estaba el esperándome,

No sé cuánto paso, pero el rompió el silencio

-Hija- dice mi padre horas antes de la boda- sé que debí darte oportunidad de escoger hacer meses, así que- suspira- hable con los reyes de las Islas del Sur

-¿Para qué?

-Logre que- vuelve a suspirar, eso es serio- cuando se casen, si no logran llevarse bien o no funcionan, podrás pedir la anulación sin guerra

-¿Cuánto tiempo tengo que estar casada?

-6 meses

Asiento

"Ves Elsa, solo 6 meses unida a esa monstruo y serás libre, si claro, seguramente el inventaría algo para que la fusión fuera lo antes posible, además compartiríamos habitación, tarde o temprano se daría cuanta de mis poderes, aun no los podía controlar, sin Jack a mi lado, ahora sabía que él era el hombre que amaba y que lo había alejado de mi por temor"

-Majestad- un mozo abrió la puerta- es hora, solo faltan 2 príncipes del Sur, pero los reyes dicen que están presos

Ambos nos levantamos y nos dirigimos a la capilla, ya no había vuelta atrás.

…

Estoy a caminando en el pasillo principal de la iglesia, vestida de blanco, acompañada de mi padre y al final del altar esta un hombre esperándome, la boda de ensueño, todo delicadamente adornado de blanco tul, incluso mis manos y las rosas del ramo que sostengo en ellas, pero hay un detalle, el hombre que me espera al final del pasillo, al cual mi padre me va a entregar no es al que amo.

Lo que me hace preguntarme ¿Cómo es que llegue a aceptar esta boda?

El hombre al que amo, debe de estar kilómetros lejos de aquí, ignorando que está sucediendo, aunque parezca absurdo, yo misma me encargue de eso.

-Elsa, relájate- ordeno en un susurro mi padre, apenas me había dado cuenta que esta rígida y con movimientos estáticos, espero que solo él lo haya notado.

Llegamos al final del pasillo, allí estaba el esperándome o mejor dicho a mi reino.

-Hans de las Islas del Sur-comenzó mi padre con su habitual solemnidad de rey-Hoy te entrego en santo matrimonio a la más grande de mis hijas y uno de mis grandes tesoros.

Poso una de mis manos cubierta con mis guantes blancos, sentí como por dentro mis manos empezaban a liberar hielo, pero Hans no pareció notarlo, gracias al cielo.

-Cuidare con mi vida este gran tesoro-contesto únicamente el príncipe tomando mi mano y girando hacia el altar.

Comenzaron los ritos eucarísticos, pero no era consiente realmente de que decía el sacerdote, no paraba de ver alrededor justo detrás de mí, estaba Mérida e Hippo, seguidos de mis padres, Anna, los jefes de Berk, los de Corona, Rapunzel con Flynn y otra gente que no identifique. Detrás de Hans estaban sus padres, o eso supuse y sus 12 hermanos mayores, en realidad solo encontré a 10***, pero por lo que sabía 2 estaban en prisión en Corona.

-Hans príncipe de las Islas del Sur, ¿Aceptas a Elsa princesa de Arendelle como tu esposa, para amarla, respetarla y unificar sus reinos hasta que la muerte los separe?

"¿Qué ya había llegado esa parte?"

-Sí, acepto

"Bien, tranquila Elsa, respira"

-Elsa princesa de Arendelle, ¿Aceptas a Hans príncipe de las Islas del Sur como tu futuro esposo, para amarlo, respetarlo y unificar sus reinos hasta que la muerte los separe?

"¿Qué? La respuesta era obvia, no, no, no, no quería casarme con él, ¿Cómo fue que llegue a esto?

Claro Elsa ¿Olvidas todo lo que pasaste estos meses?

No podía contestar y menos sabiendo perfectamente todo lo que pasó. Ojala hace 6 meses me hubiera rehusado, ahora debo tomar una decisión"

Tome aire y valor, para dar mi respuesta definitiva

-Acepto-digo aun sorprendida por mi decisión, pero era lo correcto- por mi pueblo acepto

-Por el poder que me concede la iglesia, los declaro marido y mujer, príncipe y princesa de Arendelle y Las Islas del Sur- dice alzando las manos- Puede besar a la novia

Hans se inclina para quitarme el velo de la cara, pero al tratar de besarme, me hago a un lado, era su esposa pero no lo amaba y eso debería quedar claro ante todos.

* * *

*Mi primer pensamiento al escribirlo

**Si no han visto enredados, esto es spoiler

***Son 10 porque Elsa cuanta también a Hans, pero el mozo no lo cuenta a él

Lo sé no lo vieron venir, soy muy cruel Hacclk1006, pero cruel es bueno. Iba a tener un final muy diferente pero hablando con una amiga Dayana, (Si lo estás leyendo Hola), decidí ponerlo así, nos vemos la próxima semana con el capitulo 08


	8. Esperanza

**Sálvame**

Cap.08

Esperanza

Hola chico(a) s, lo siento por no subir capitulo, estuve ocupada, y tenía un lió en la cabeza, sobre dejarlo así o ponerle más drama, por lo tanto si estuve consultando y pensando y luego llego la escuela, les agradezco sus comentarios, este capítulo será algo largo como modo de disculpa, los quiero, disfruten

* * *

Como era esperarse, todos se quedaron sorprendidos, sin decir que mi "esposo" casi me asesina con la mirada, pero yo había tomado mi decisión, mi padre llego a mi "rescate", indicando que camináramos por el pasillo como esposos.

La fiesta es en el gran salón, gracias al cielo apenas empezó, fui separada de él, aparentemente la novia es más solicitada sola que acompañada, en los momentos que me dejan sola, voy a pedirle disculpas a mi hermana por dejarla sola, ella estaba con Mérida y Rapunzel, apenas me ven me reciben con un abrazo, y cuando intento disculparme, ellas se muestran comprensivas, y seguimos platicando, pero en la ventana me pareció ver una mata de pelo blanco pasar, y pareciera que necesitaba una confirmación, una ligera escarcha cubrió la ventana, eso había 2 personas en el reino capaz de hacer, yo era una, eso solo podía significar que Jack había vuelto.

Me disculpe, y salí lo más rápido que puse sin verme sospechosa, al salir del castillo, justo en la parte del lago, estaba él. Estaba claramente frustrado haciendo rabietas

-¿Jack Frost?- aventure, él se tranquilizó, ya que dejo de hacer su rabieta, pero no volteo-¿Jack me escuchas?

-Princesa Elsa-me dijo un tanto frio, pude notar una nota de dolor, seguía sin voltear a verme- Me parece que la fiesta es dentro, donde la espera su marido

-Jack- dije acercándome a él- Lo siento, no debi decirte…

-Exacto-me corto y al fin se dio la vuelta para verme, había marcas de lágrimas en sus mejillas- fue un golpe bajo princesa, aparentemente a usted no le afecta*

-Jack- le dijo aproximándome pero él se aleja, no entiendo porque dijo eso- Si piensas eso, ¿Qué haces aquí?

-La luna- dice señalándola- y el viento me trajeron, pensé que usted necesitaba mi ayuda, que se sentía sola, pero veo que es feliz el día de su boda

-Sabes que no es cierto- le respondo y siento unas lágrimas traicioneras rodar por mis mejillas- Sabes la razón por la que me case, adiós Jack Frost*

Note como a mi paso todo e congelaba, pero no me importaba, solo quería ir a encerrarme en mi habitación, y no salir jamás.

Esa noche, mi noche de bodas, Hans durmió en otra habitación, la que se supone que compartiríamos pero gracias a mi estado emocional, no pudieron siquiera acercarse en donde yo me encontraba, y todo el miedo que en este tiempo se había ido desvaneciendo, volvió con más fuerza, pero solo esa noche me permitiría arrastrar por él, por el dolor de perder a Jack, por la desesperación de estar casada con alguien como Hans, tan despreciable y falso, mañana fingiría que todo estaba bien, sellaría mi corazón, pero hoy no, hoy dejaría que mis emociones corrieron libres aunque el hielo que emergiera de mi cubriera la habitación, así fue como quede dormida.

….

Había pasado una semana desde la boda, aun no compartía habitación con Hans, pues tenía miedo de que descubriera mis poderes, varias veces me pareció ver escarcha en la ventana de la estancia donde me encontrara o incluso la figura de Jack por los bosques, pero esa era una idea ridícula, "Jack Frost no volverá Elsa, acéptalo".

-Elsa- llama mi hermana, la recibo, ella entendía, aunque parezca sorpréndete, que Hans tramaba algo, y que por desgracia me incluía-Hola

-Anna-le dije lo más serena posible, yo ya había cerrado mi corazón-¿Necesitas algo?

-Elsa…- dice y luego piensa sus palabras-…¿Quién es Jack Frost?

-Anna- le digo un tanto sorprendida- ¿Por qué quieres saber?

-Bueno- y vi como sus mejillas e tornaban rojas- anoche vine a verte pero estabas dormida y dijiste "Jack Frost"**

\- Bueno…- y le dijo que Jack Frost es el espíritu del invierno, y una que otra cosa sobre su historia como humano, evitando el hecho de que fue nuestro amigo de infancia, y nuestro pequeño amorío, aunque eso me doliera en lo más profundo de mi ser.

Bajamos a comer, ya que desde que estaba casada Hans técnicamente me arrastraba fuera de mi habitación, por lo cual prefería ir por mi propio pie, también me recriminaba por no compartir habitación, aunque no entendí muy bien, por qué***, por lo poco que entendí de su conversación, a pesar de estar sentado a mi lado, es que quería hacer la unión de los reinos lo antes posible, mi padre solo respondió que los reyes decidían, no lo tenía muy contento, ya que hace unas noches había dicho que quería que me fuera a vivir con él a su reino, cosa que a nadie agrado.

Los días pasaron y mis padres fueron a la boda de mi prima Rapunzel****, Anna y yo queríamos acompañarlos, pero Hans "opino" que no fuera ya que como él no fue invitado y yo era su esposa, no era correcto que solo se presentara uno, así que me quede en casa, junto con Anna ya que no le gustaba que el estuviera mucho tiempo a solas con él, Anna a veces me sorprendía. El día de su partida nos despedimos y mandamos nuestros saludos al reino de Corona

Esa misma noche, me encontraba contestándole una carta a Mérida e Hippo, en la que me decían que iban a ser papas*****, cuando que trataban de abrir mi puerta

-Tranquila Anna- dije abriendo la puerta, pensando que era mi hermana, cuál fue mi sorpresa que era "mi esposo"-¿Qué desea príncipe Hans?

-Elsa, Elsa- dice acercándose a mí, puedo ver esa furia contenida en sus ojos- vengo a reclamar lo que es mío, a mi esposa

Dicho eso, me tomo por la cintura y comenzó a besarme, trate de forcejear, pero era más fuerte que yo, sentí como sus manos se buscaban acariciarme, pero yo me resistía, mordí su labio, tratando de que me soltara, pero eso solo le dio más ganas, oí la tela de mi vestido rasgarse, pero cuando sus manos tocaron mi piel expuesta, se detuvo, no perdí el tiempo y hui, corrí tan rápido como pude hasta que llegue a el lago que estaba fuera del castillo

-¡Elsa¡- oí a mi hermana, no la podía dejar con ese monstruo, pero yo también podía herirla, volteo y veo como hay un camino de escarcha, hasta donde estoy, le dirijo una mirada, que significa "Huye", ella entendió, y fue, espero que a buscar ayuda.

Aun no sabía cómo iba a pasar, pero pude oír a otra persona llegar, me aventuro y veo que mis pasos congelan el agua lo bastante para que pueda ir sobre de ella, y así puedo alejarme de ese ser tan miserable.

* * *

*Diría Sr. Frost, pero no sonaría tan dramático

**Un poco acosadora Anna

***Elsa tan inocente

****Si, también pienso que iban a esa boda

*****Hippo no pierde el tiempo

Iti: Si lo se, sorprende, y también espero que Jack le patee el culo :p

Nastinka: No te mates, y estoy haciendo de lo imposible posible.

Gracias a la gente tiene alerta y/o favoritos, los quiero, es probable que subo un capitulo el sábado o el viernes, los quiero, y perdón por dejarlos abandonados


	9. ¿Libertad?

**Sálvame**

Cap.09

¿Libertad?

Hola chico(a) s, lo siento por no subir capitulo, estuve ocupada, enserio ocupada tengo una maestra con una ligera obsesión con mandar tareas, Feliz San Valentín, espero que les guste.

ADVERTENCIA: Puede ser muy romántico y empalagoso

Corrí sin fijarme muy bien hacia donde me dirigía, solo quería poner distancia entre ese monstruo y yo, algo me decía que Anna estaba a salvo, ahora entiendo porque quería compartir habitación conmigo y porque quería que me quedara con aquí en lugar de ir con mis padres, sin ellos aquí le era más fácil hacer lo que hizo, me quedaba más que claro él era un ser despreciable, que solo velaba por sus propios intereses.

Veo a mi alrededor, estoy en la montaña del norte, lejos de todo, el reino, de mi encierro, de mi matrimonio, empiezo a recordar todo lo que había pasado, el miedo que había sentido. Entonces comprendí que ya no estaba allí, que ya no había razón para sentirlo de nuevo, al fin era libre.

Deje que mi poder fluyera, sin darme cuenta había creado un magnifico palacio, vi las rasgaduras de mi vestido y comencé a congelarlo desde el ruedo hasta las mangas, también arregle mi cabello, ya que el peinado anterior había quedado deshecho, deje ir mis miedos, saliendo a la luz del alba como una Elsa nueva, ya no temería de mi poder ni de nadie, l fin y al cabo el frio a mí nunca me molesto*.

-¿Princesa Elsa?- conocía esa voz, pero no podía ser-Elsa, ¿Eres tú?

Me doy la vuelta solo para asegurarme que no es un espejismo, allí estaba Jack postrado en la barandilla del balcón donde me encontraba, no se había ido, estaba aquí.

-Jack Frost- dije tratando de mantenerme serena- ¿Qué haces aquí?- veo como sonríe divertido, pero distingo en sus ojos un dejo de preocupación-¿Jack?

-Bueno- el comenzó mientras se baja de la barandilla- después de tu boda, trate de irme- empieza a caminar por allí- pero el viento no me dejo alejarme más allá del reino, la luna insistió que aún tenía un deber que cumplir aquí- es entonces cuando se pone frente mío pero me alejo para mantener mi espacio-tú eras y eres mi deber- me sorprendo pero trato de mantener mi semblante sereno- cuando lo entendí fui a palacio pero vi a tu hermana corriendo, me acerque para averiguar que ocurría pensando que ella no me vería- " Bien Anna huyo, talvez encontró ayuda"- Ella pudo verme, me dijo que tú le habías contado sobre mí- dijo evidente emocionado de que alguien más creyera en él-Cuando le pregunte que a donde iba, dijo que fue por unos guardias para mantenerse a salvo de Hans-"Bien pensado Anna, conseguir una escolta"- Le pregunte por ti, me dijo que habías huido hacia esta dirección, fui guiado por unas hermosas figuras de nieve- se me acerco y no lo rechace, él se había preocupado por mí-Me gusto ver que has decidido dejar de esconderte

-Jack-le abrazo y el responde de la misma manera-Me alegro de que estés aquí

-Elsa- dijo un tanto serio, pero manteniendo su agarre firme-¿Por qué huiste de palacio?

-Yo…-"Vamos Elsa, dile, dijiste que no tendrías más miedo", tomo aire y trato de decirlo lo más calmada que puedo, pero una que otra lagrima se escapa- Hans… trato… de…-trago duro, pero era tarde de arrepentirse-tomarme**

-Elsa- su voz se había tornado seria, levante ligeramente la vista, podía ver como sus ojos azules ardían por la rabia, una distinta a la que había visto en Hans, esta era una rabia de protección, de preocupación pero rabia al fin y al cabo-Siento dejar que eso pasara- me aprieta contra él- Pero esto no se quedara así

-Jack- le llamo, mientras me mantengo a su lado, algo me dice que si lo suelto algo malo podría ocurrir- ¿A qué te refieres?

-No dejare que se te vuelva a acercar

-Jack- dijo un más alto-por favor quédate hoy conmigo, mañana yo misma te llevare con él, lo enfrentaremos juntos- dije afianzando mi agarre- pero hoy no

-Está bien Elsa- me contesta mi conciencia respira- por ti, esperare un día para hacerle pagar lo que hizo.

Pasamos el día jugando, lo extrañaba y agradecía a la luna por no dejarlo ir, aun no entendía porque se culpaba por lo que había ocurrido Hans era un monstruo y de eso nadie tenía la culpa ,mañana me enfrentaría a él, en unos días llegarían mis padres y hablaría con ellos para lograr la separación sin afectar a mayores.

Con Jack a mi lado, me sentía bien, segura, libre porque así es como debería sentirse la libertad, como una pelea de bolas de nieve recién caída. ***

…

Apenas salió el sol, ya estábamos en camino, volando gracias Jack, ahora era el momento de dejar a la chica buena atrás, era hora de darle su merecido a Hans.

Apenas tocamos suelo dentro del castillo salió él con unos guardias detrás

-¡Aprésenla!- grito señalándome, se veía una cara de satisfacción y maldad que solo él podía tener, después de esa orden los guardias ya se dirigían hacia mí, junto el valor suficiente para detenerlos.

-Aléjense de mi- dije manteniéndome derecha y avanzando con paso firme- aun soy su princesa- eso basto para que los guardias se alejaran, seguí hasta Hans que se notaba algo sorprendido-¿De qué es lo que me acusa príncipe Hans?

-Usted es un monstruo- dijo mirándome a los ojos, Jack e postra a mi lado, claro que solo yo lo noto- Un monstruo que casi me congela usted no es la princesa.

-Soy la princesa- dije muy segura de mí, la presencia de Jack me daba valor- o quiere que le diga que ocurrió para que yo huyera-Algunas sirvientas**** habían bajado a escuchar, él se dio cuenta y solo negó levemente por la cabeza- Nunca subestimes el poder de la nieve y el hielo*****

Continué con mi camino, sintiéndome libre después de años, pero el tomo mi brazo, pudo haberme hecho una marca de no ser por mi manga de hielo.

-No me vuelvas a tocar- dije realmente furiosa, escuche un "Ese es mi chica de parte de Jack", cree suficiente escarcha en mi cuerpo para alejarlo, cuando los guardias que lo acompañaban quisieron defenderlo, los paralice en sus sitio congelando sus pies, mientras él tenía su brazo cubierto de hielo -No vuelvas a subestimarme

Camino un poco más, pero no percibo a Jack a lado mío, cuando me vuelvo veo que le lanza un rayo de hielo a Hans justo en su trasero, luego le preguntare porque lo hizo, ahora es mejor contener la risa.

Una vez dentro del castillo mi hermana me recibe, me alegro tanto de que este a salvo, abraza a Jack y entiendo un pequeño gracias, nos dirigimos hacia la cocina para buscar que comer cuando un mensajero nos intercepta, diciendo que es urgente, tomo la carta, viene de Corona.

La leo rápidamente, mis padres habían muerto en el camino de regreso, solo corro para refugiarme en mi habitación, no podía ser verdad.

…

*Amo esa frase de la canción

**Era la forma menos fuerte para decirlo sin que Elsa perdiera su inocencia

***Si porque es divertido y genial, necesito amigos

****No se me ocurrió otra palabra

*****Si, es una frase de la escena donde Elsa es mala

Tengo pensado poner un pequeño lemon entre Jack y Elsa pero quiero su opinión, enserio una disculpa por tardar, pero no podía acabar este capítulo, si sé que esta corto, prometo recompesarlas

Nastinka creo que por mi culpa ya no tienes uñas, llevo toda la semana tratando de acabar este capítulo pero no se deja, saludo espero actualizar pronto.

Iti espero que te allá gustado como se enfrentaron a Hans aun los voy a enfrentar más, si enserio moría por escribir esa parte.

Joel Mungua lo siento pero soy bastante cruel, pero tratare de no matarte, mi duda es porque te llamas Joel


	10. La Reina de Hielo

**Sálvame**

Cap.10

La Reina de Hielo

Hola chico(a) s, lo siento por no subir capítulo, estuve ocupada, enserio ocupada tengo una maestra con una ligera obsesión con mandar tareas, enloqueció, además mi computadora a estado malita y sirve cuando le da su gana, ya me callo, espero que les guste.

ADVERTENCIA: Puede que después de esto me asesinen

* * *

Me sentí devastada, sin ellos automáticamente la corona pasaba a mí y para mi desgracia estaba casada, esto iba de mal en peor, además sin ellos no habría quien lo alejara de mí, es cierto prometí mostrarme fuerte, imponente como el mismo hielo, y eso haría era hora de tomar las riendas de mi vida.*

Mi primer paso sería hablar con las Islas del Sur, no quiero que se queden con parte del reino o que Hans se atreva a gobernar algo, o yo misma congelaría su trasero.**

….

Me asegure de dejar todo listo, me había convertido en una princesa fría como el hielo que género, apenas y vi a Anna, mientras dejaba el funeral listo, no asistiría debía de hablar con los padres de Hans para alejarlo de nosotras, Jack me acompañaba pero a veces me era imposible verlo, era la única persona que podía hacerme sonreír en estos momentos.

Apenas fui consistente cuando llegue a mi destino, al bajar nadie me miraba a los ojos, pero si musitaban, por lo que logre captar ya era conocida como la reina de hielo.

Apenas y logre pisar la entrada cuando la servidumbre me dirigió a donde los reyes, aparentemente ya esperaban mi visita.

-Princesa Elsa- Dijo el rey cuyo nombre no me interesaba***- ¿Que las trae a nuestro reino?

-Disculpe Majestad- dije sin quebrantarme, sentí a Jack poniendo su mano en mi hombro para darme apoyo- Pero tengo entendido que mis padres antes de casarme hicieron un trato, como ellos ya no están me gustaría renegociar los términos.

-No entiendo bien que es lo que quiere renegociar- Dice poniéndose ligeramente nervioso-Los términos fueron claros, 6 meses de matrimonio para evitar guerra

-Efectivamente- dije manteniendo el frio en mi mirar - Pero su hijo tiene la edad para subir al trono por consiguiente el será coronado mientras este casado…

-Entiendo princesa…- me interrumpió al parecer sabia hacia donde quería llegar

-Sé que ha pasado poco desde la boda- dije lo más convencible posible- pero es mi deber subir al trono y no de su hijo, les pido que si son notificados de la anulación no declaren una guerra

-Entonces- dijo con recelo a mi última frase-¿No vino a pedir consentimiento?

-A si es majestad- dije un tanto altanera- mi renegociación era informales a ustedes de mi próxima separación sin cumplir el lapso impuesto y que se mantuviera la paz

-Princesa Elsa- dijo evidentemente exasperado y yo tratando de contener una risa ya que Jack repetía lo que decía un poco más cómico****-Consideró que si he de aceptar tan absurda propuesta, merezco por lo menos el porqué de disolver su unión con el menor de mis hijos.

-Tiene razón- dije en ese momento Jack puso cara seria, y entendía por qué "¿Lo harás Elsa, les dirás a sus padres el monstro que tienen por hijo?", pase mi mirada al Rey definitivamente por su cara severa no creo que se inmunitaria al decirle pero al ver a la Reina con esos ojos bondadosos, me di cuenta que rompería su corazón- no podemos seguir casados porque somos incompatibles, además de que si el sube al trono una posible unión entre los reinos queda descartada

-No recuerdo eso- dijo realmente sorprendido- Solo se estipulaba la paz mientras su matrimonio y luego se cambió al plazo de 6 meses

-El contrato dice si los reyes lo desean- dije muy segura de mi- Rey y Reina,***** aunque él sea el Rey yo no seré coronada, faltaría una firma, además- pude literalmente como su mente procesaba cada palabra que había dicho, sacando conclusiones y buscando una escapatoria- Ambos sabemos que Arendelle está mejor preparado para una guerra

-Usted gana- dijo sin mayor reparos, sentí con Jack saltaba de alegría-¿Alguna otra condición más?

-De hecho- dije vi como puso cara de pocos amigos- El príncipe Hans se ira de Arendelle lo antes posible

-Bien hasta luego Princesa Elsa de Arendelle

-Hasta luego Reyes de las Islas del Sur

Salí de allí lo más rápido posible, antes de que cambiaran de opinión o que leyera en contrato con mayor detalle y encontrara algo.

…

Estando de camino, me encontraba aun pensativa," ¿Hans le diría a alguien sobre mis poderes?, ¿Cuántos le creerían?"

-Elsa- me llamo Jack que estaba en cuclillas frente a mí- Relájate, afuera es medio verano y aquí es adentro es invierno

-Lo lamento- dije aun distraída- tenia calor

-Elsa- volvió a decirme, todo saldrá bien estaré a tu lado todo el tiempo- dijo dando me su apoyo y luego de la nada una bola de nieve me dio justo en la cara- Es invierno aquí adentro.

Así fue como comenzó una guerra de nieve que no concluyo hasta casi llegar a Arendelle.

…

Hans no trato de acercarse a mí, ya sea porque respetada mi luto hacia mis padres o que cada vez que lo intento, "misteriosamente" terminaba con el trasero congelado, me inclinaba más por la segunda opción, había tratado de buscar la anulación de mi matrimonio, ya que pensé que sería algo bastante sencillo ya que no estaba consumado, y no me equivoque, en 3 días seria anulado, y al fin ese monstro se iría de aquí, yo coronada a mis 21 y mientras el reino seria gobernado por mi muy por debajo del agua, parecía que todo se había solucionado pero simplemente la vida no es tan sencilla.

El día que fui a recoger el documento que alejaba a ese ser de mí, de mi hermana y de mi reino, me di cuenta que Jack no estaba a mi lado, bastante extraño porque siempre estaba cercas, ni un dejo de escarcha que revelara su ubicación, sencillamente nada, "¿Acaso Jack Frost se marchó?"(Si no quieren llorar no continúen)

-Princesa Elsa- dijo una voz que reconocería sin importar nada, Hans- Me enterado por allí que estamos casi divorciados.

-Los rumores son ciertos- conteste lo más fría que pude, contaba los segundos para alejarlo de mi- Justo voy por la anulación, con su permiso.

-Necesita ambas firmas para hacerlo valido- dijo haciéndose el importante- Y yo no pienso firmar nada

-Oh Hans- dije poniendo una sonrisa altanera, y mirándole frente a frente- Pero si se nota que lees lo que firmas- vi su cara de consternación, cuando pedí la anulación me dieron un documento que tenía que ser firmado por él, y como todo buen Príncipe altanero, firmo todo papel que le pareciera importante para ir "asumiendo su puesto"- Lo firmaste, cuando firmabas contratos, hoy mismo partes a tu patria y no volverás a pisar Arendelle o yo misma me encargare de que Las Islas del Sur sea más que un rumor que lleva el viento******.

Di mi ultimátum y me retire, no cumpliría mi amenaza, era injusto sacrificar tantas vidas inocentes por la necedad y arrogancia de su gobernante pero él no debía de saberlo, talvez eso lo detendría.

Sin duda alguna había hecho en mi una jaula de hielo para que nadie se atreviera a herirme, pero mi corazón seguía siendo el mismo que el de la niña que estuvo encerrada por tanto tiempo.

….

Hans siguió mis indicaciones y salió Arendelle antes de que volviera, había mandado una copia de la anulación a sus padres, los cuales me pedían nuevamente una explicación, talvez Hans les diría alguna mentira para quedar bien pero en el documento se especificaba que nunca había sido su mujer en toda la palabra así que talvez eso ayudara.

Anna insistía todos los días a mi puerta, con cualquier cosa con tal que la dejara pasar, incluso una vez amenazo con traer a Hiccup y Mérida para que abriera la puerta y saludarlos, en alguna ocasión la escuche hablando sola en el pasillo, hasta entonces no había visto a Jack, y eso me descontrolo más de lo que debía, poco a poco mi miedo regreso, quería salir, enserio lo necesitaba, extrañaba los juegos de mi hermana aquella vez que salí para conocer a mi prometido, la mirada divertida que tenía Hiccup cuando su esposa se le unía a mi hermana, la mirada de enamorado que tenía él al verla, la misma que me dirigió Jack la vez que me beso, lo extrañaba deseaba volver a vivirlo pero no podía, él no estaba a mi lado, podía lastimar a mi hermana y a mis amigos, era más seguro para ellos que me mantuviera aislada.

-¿Enserio lo crees Elsa?- Gire de inmediato al balcón de mi espalda, esa voz era de –Siempre estuve aquí Elsa

-Jack Frost

….

* * *

*Sabes que la cosa se pone seria cuando Elsa decide controlar todo

**Elsa ruda, la amo

***Realmente no sé si viven o como se llaman :p

****Me paso lo mismo mi mama me estaba regañando y mi hermana lo repetía haciendo tonterías

*****No recuerdo bien si decía eso, pero qué? A veces hasta te lees entre líneas con tal de ganar

******Se refiere a que lo destruirá, al reino soy mala :p

Ya se soy malvada, pero enserio la escuela me consumió demasiado y luego en los puentes mi mama me traía para bajo, enserio lo siento mucho si los decepcione u algo espero que no me asesinen, gracias por los que revisaron mensualmente, gracias a los que aún lo tienen en favoritos o en alerta, tratare de estar más activa enserio lo lamento, mucho los quiero, lo siento


	11. ¿Es el final?

**Sálvame**

Cap.11

¿Es el final?

Hola chico(a) s, efectivamente voy a actualizar más, creo que solo es este capítulo y el epilogo y termino, sin embargo según como se desarrolle decidiré, ya sé que los hice esperar mucho, pero bueno los dejo y disfruten.

ADVERTENCIA: Puede que después de esto me asesinen con sus propias manos, lloren y definitivamente mi bandeja de entrada tenga muchos mensajes.

* * *

-¿Enserio lo crees Elsa?- Gire de inmediato al balcón de mi espalda, esa voz era de –Siempre estuve aquí Elsa

-Jack Frost

No lo pensé más y me abalance sobre él, lo extrañe, aunque fuera un hielo, con Jack me sentía yo misma sin máscaras, él recibió mi abrazo, sentí como unas lágrimas traicioneras llegaban, solo fui consiente de cómo me acercaba a su cuerpo para darme consuelo. Paso un rato hasta que logre calmarme, Jack soltó ligeramente su agarre solo para poder elevar mi rostro.

-Elsa- dijo muy bajo, solo lo suficiente para que yo lo escuchara- Pensé que el miedo se había ido, veo que me equivoque.

-Jack- dije en su mismo tono de voz no quería romper la atmosfera-¿Por qué no pude verte?

-Dejaste de creer- dijo simplemente, era la única vez que realmente lo vi serio- El miedo no te dejo verme

-¿Y porque….- comencé a preguntar

-Volviste a creer- dijo igual de serio- Recordaste la diversión- agrego brevemente justo antes de afianzar su agarre obligándome a posicionar mi cabeza en su pecho- Elsa, ¿sigues pensando que te tendrán miedo?

-¿Cómo…lo… supiste?

-Lo dijiste en voz alta- dijo recuperando su sonrisa- Mi princesa *, tienes que confiar en ti

-Jack- dije intentando elevar la vista pero él no me lo permite-Tengo miedo y ¿si me rechazan?

-No lo harán- dijo muy seguro de si- He hablado con tu hermana**- eso no me lo esperaba- También te extraña, quiere a su hermana mayor de regreso, tus amigos han venido, también quieren verte- "¿Mis amigos habían venido? Y yo aquí encerrada ¿Cómo estará Mérida con su embarazo?"- Créeme que si Mérida no estuviera en estado hubiera derribado esa puerta.*** Ellos no te rechazaran, todo estará bien.

Eso solo hizo que mi cabeza empezara a dar vueltas, no sabía en que creer, Jack me estaba diciendo que nadie me consideraría un monstro, el problema era no era que alguien allá afuera me considera un monstro, era que yo era quien se había considerado así, una idea que se mantenía una dentro de mi cabeza, pero no podía serlo si hace tanto tiempo yo intente salvarlo, "Pero terminaste lastimando a tu hermana menor Elsa".

Apenas era consciente de que estaba siendo sostenida Jack pero había perdido la sensación en las piernas, sin más todo se tornó oscuro.

…

Despierto recostada a en mi cama, trato de incorporarme pero algo me detiene, la mano de Jack

-Veo que despertaste princesa- dice con una sonrisa divertida, me ayuda a levantarme lentamente

-¿Qué ocurrió?

-No tengo ni la menor idea- dice poniéndose en cuclillas frente mío- De repente te desmayaste, así que tú debes de saber, ¿En qué pensaba esa linda cabecita?

\- ¿Qué acaso era posible estar triste contigo cerca?

-Lo dudo-dijo inclinándose un poco más hacia mí- pero podrías contestar mi pregunta

-Jack…- tratando de no mirarle a los ojos, no quería delatarme, "Y ¿Por qué no se lo dices Elsa? ¿Acaso eres una cobarde?" –Yo… no… -"Vamos Elsa, suéltalo****" –No… temo… de que… los otros me consideren un… monstruo

-Entonces- dice con una sonrisa, saltando veloz mente de su posición, hacia el piso, para poderme levantar- Vamos, escuche que Hiccup llega hoy

-Jack…- le detengo, ya que estaba a punto de levantarme de un tirón- Yo… yo… me… con… con…

-Elsa dilo- acercándose para brindarme su apoyo- Yo estoy contigo

-¡YO SOY LA QUE SE CONSIDERA UN MONSTRUO!-Solté sin más, sin pensar, eso que tanto me costaba aceptar.

-Elsa- dijo con esa pizca de alegría y emoción, lo cual me desconcertó de sobre manera- Que no recuerdas lo feliz que eran todos cuando tú estabas fuera. No eres un monstruo, y te lo voy a demostrar.

Apenas y reaccione cuando ya me estaba tomando por la cintura y me sacaba volando por la ventana, me aferraba a él para no caer. Apenas tocamos el suelo, pude distinguir a mi hermana acercarse.

-Elsa- dijo abrazándome sin más- ¿Tienes idea de todo lo que he extrañado?

-Anna…

-Nada de "Anna"- dijo mirándome de frente- Estuve a punto de tirar esa puerta, dime ¿porque no quieres estar conmigo?, somos hermanas.

-Anna – voltee a ver a Jack, el solo asintió dándome ánimo, separe un poco a mi hermana- Tengo que mostrarte algo- retire uno de mis guantes y un pequeño copo salió de la palma de mi mano- Soy peligrosa, por eso no puedo estar contigo

-Es hermoso Elsa- dijo abrazándome- tú no eres peligrosa.

Solo correspondí su abrazo, Jack tenía razón, solo susurre un "Gracias" había recuperado a mi hermana, mi miedo se fue desvaneciendo.

-Sus majestades- dijo uno de los pajes- el príncipe Hiccup, está llegado

-Muchas gracias

Salimos dirigidas al vestíbulo, mientras caminábamos, Jack hablo.

-Elsa- me susurro - toca algo con la mano sin guante- no entendí su petición pero lo complací, no estaba congelando nada, se había controlado- El amor verdadero, descongela, pero tu miedo no te dejaba distinguirlo.

Llegamos, antes de tenerle una respuesta, al fin pude ver a mi amigo me sorprendió ver que llegaba sin Mérida, "Elsa, tu amiga está embarazada"

Paseamos un rato, él también está feliz de que haya salido de mi encierro parece que todo marcha como debería, pero las palabras de Jack, me dejaron pensando, "¿Seria su adiós?".

…

Al fin todo marchaba bien, el verano estaba dando paso al otoño, por lo tanto el calor no era agobiante, a pesar de que Jack me había comentado que se iría pronto para esparcir el invierno, sabía que volvería, pero si algo había aprendido es que mientras más tranquilas son las cosas, algo suele pasar para perturbarlas, temía porque Jack se marchara, pero no me atrevería a decirle que lo amaba, así sería menos doloroso para ambos, yo sabía lo que el sentía por mí, "Vamos Elsa, sabes que él te ama, ¿Qué mejor que corresponderle?".

Hiccup, se había marchado hace unos días, para estar junto a su esposa, pero prometió mantenerse en contacto. Mi hermana y yo pasábamos mucho más tiempo juntas, aunque no tanto como quisiéramos, dado que tenía responsabilidades que cumplir como heredera al trono, y más con la llegada del invierno, tenía que recordar que no todos podían tolerar el frió como yo.

Por la noche, Jack solía visitarme en mi habitación, nunca faltaba y menos ahora que pronto tendría que cumplir con su tarea.

-Elsa- dijo sin más al entrar por la ventana como siempre, antes de tratar de contestarle, él ya me estaba abrazando, sin dudar lo imite, no era un abrazo cualquiera, era un abrazo como si el mundo se acabara y esa fuera su única oportunidad de hacerlo, y eso solo me obligaba a abrasarle mas fuerte si es que era posible-No sé cómo decirte esto- rompió el silencio, pero me mantenía pegada a su pecho- Te amo, pero…

-Jack- dije separándome de su pecho y poder verle a la cara, estaba triste, y también enojado, pero más que nada triste- Yo también te amo

-Elsa- pude ver en sus ojos ese brillo que solo había visto cuando mis padres se miraban, cuando Hiccup miraba a Mérida, cuando me beso por primera y única vez- Sabia que así era- sonrió levemente, antes de tomar prisioneros mis labios, fue un beso lleno de amor y ternura, un beso que decía "Te amo hasta el fin del mundo" *****, pero también se sentía como un adiós, no un hasta luego, era un adiós******-Elsa- rompió el beso- tengo que decirte algo y te pido por favor- pude notar como sus ojos se cristalizaban- No me interrumpas- solo asentí, pero sentía en mi corazón que las cosas no saldrían nada bien-La luna me dejo aquí para ayudarte con tus poderes, pero… ya cumplí con eso- tomo aire, sabía lo que venía, solo esperaba equivocarme- Lo siento pero lo olvidaras todo, debías de saber lo que se sentía el amor para que lo puedas buscar, pero no conmigo, pero te prometo que no me recordaras.

-¿A qué te refieres?- A pesar de que esperaba una despedida, sus palabras me desconcertaban, ¿olvidarle?

-Te olvidaras de mí,- dijo sin más- lo que vivimos, podría decirse que esto nunca ocurrió, necesitabas reconocer el amor, y yo sin querer me enamore de ti, cuando solo debía hacer que recuperaras a tu hermana- dijo presionándome contra su pecho- Lo siento, Elsa mi princesa.

Me dio un corto beso, y salió por la ventana, sin mirar atrás, yo solo me quede allí con la mirada fija, deje de sentir mis piernas y quede sobre el suelo, el amor de mi vida, el que me había mostrado que no era peligrosa se había ido.

…

Desperté por la mañana acostada en mi cama, me sentía confundida, había un vuelco en mi corazón, pero no sabía porque.

-Elsa, despierta ya está el desayuno

¿Desde cuando Anna me hablaba para comer?, hasta donde soy consciente, siempre comía en mi habitación, decidí bajar, sin olvidar mis guantes, que curiosamente no estaban a un lado mío, mis padres estaban en la mesa y Anna con ellos, al terminar de comer, Anna insistió en que la acompañara a un paseo

-Elsa- dijo cuando estuvimos algo lejos del castillo- porque traes guantes, hace mucho que no los usas, ya sabes desde que descubrimos que el amor de familia controlaba tus poderes

-Anna- dije deteniendo el caballo a lado de ella-Explícame exactamente qué ocurrió.

Sonríe y me explica que un día me vio como mis poderes salían de control, que todos tenían miedo pero que al ella demostrarme que no tenía miedo, pude controlarlos, que había hecho amigos de otros reinos he incluso habíamos viajado a Corona para la boda de nuestra prima Rapunzel.

Mientras narraba recordaba poco a poco lo ocurrido, recordaba a Hiccup y Mérida, la boda, incluso al muchacho que mi hermana miraba a escondidas*******, pero aun sentía un vacío, que nada llenaba, tal vez simplemente era cosa de la confusión por mi amnesia momentánea.

…

Habían pasado años desde aquel día en que desperté con amnesia, me había casado con uno de los príncipes herederos al trono de un reino aliado, el príncipe Ethan a pesar de que le tome mucho aprecio, nunca podría decirse que lo amo, él nunca tuvo miedo de mis poderes y juntos formamos una linda familia, un niño al que nombre Jack, de 10 años, él se parecía a mí, incluyendo mis poderes de la nieve y mi pequeña niña de apenas 6 meses, Elora, era la viva imagen de su padre, y sin rastro de magia, ella era normal.

A pesar del amor que sentía por mis hijos y el cariño que le tenía a mi esposo, todos los inviernos algo me arrastraba hasta la ventana, admirando la nieve de la primera nevada, buscando algo que nunca encontraba.

-Mami- mi pequeño me hablaba, logrando que yo separase la vista de la ventana

-Dime pequeño

-¿Quién es Jack Frost?- Ese nombre hizo que mi corazón se alterara, pero no sabía porque, mi pequeño solo me vio con curiosidad y desvió ligeramente la vista atrás mío, viendo hacia la ventana, pero no le tome importancia.

-No sé- dije sinceramente-¿De dónde lo sacaste?

-No de ningún lado- dijo dándose la vuelta- Voy a jugar con papa.

Solo se fue, vi la ventana por última vez, sabía que algo me faltaba pero, debía de valorar lo que tenía, a mi familia y a mi reino, tan prospero como cuando mis padres vivían y a mis amigos que aun preservaba, fui a ver a mi niña, en el camino vi a mi esposo y a mi hijo jugar por palacio. Tal vez solo eran alucinaciones mías.

¿FIN?

* * *

*Mi princesa porque aún no es coronada

**No hablaba sola, era Jack, inesperado lo se :p

***Solo imaginen a Mérida queriendo derribar la puerta y a Hiccup, deteniéndola

****Let it go, suéltalo, amo la versión española, si lo se :p

***** !Cursi!, me dio diabetes de tanta dulzura :0

****** Hasta luego, es decir nos veremos después, Adiós, es posible no volvernos a encontrar, si les acabo de enseñar gramática

*******Es Kristoff, no piensen mal

Si lo se me pase de lanza, pero la escuela absorbe muchísimo, si ya sé que esperaban un final feliz, pero no se me gusto, incluiré un epilogo.

Gracias a todas esas personas que aún tiene esta historia en alerta, favoritos y a las personas que han visitado.

Hacclk1006 Si tratare de subir el final lo más rápido posible, también tengo otro proyecto muchas gracias por seguir esta historia.

Iti Espero que tenga suficiente romance y que no me asesines por separarlos, si iba a haber contacto físico pero pues hacia era más tierno.

Tengo otro proyecto, en mente, así que espérenlo, será mi primer one- shot, espero haberlo subido para el epilogo, o si no para dejarles más detalles en el mismo, muchas gracias por su apoyo.


	12. Epilogo

**Sálvame**

Cap.12

Epilogo

Hola chico(a) s, lo siento por no subir capitulo, estuve ocupada, enserio ocupada los que hagan proyectos finales y estudien en prepas técnicas me entenderán, aparte mi vieja computadora pues, colapso, compre otra perdí el avance, pero basta de escusas, aquí está el epilogo y por favor no me asesinen.

NOTA: Esta narrado por Jack

* * *

Habían pasado 300 años desde la última vez que la vi. Pero el dolor aun me acompañaba, fue muy difícil dejarla, permitir que le borraran la memoria, pero sabía que era lo mejor.

La luna lo dijo "Tu destino aún no se cumple, pero ella no puede acompañarte". No mintió, mi deber es ser el guardián de la diversión, ese era mi centro y por qué había fallecido ese día, también era cierto que ella no podía acompañarme, nuestros destinos eran distintos, ella debía de cuidar su reino. Sin duda lo cumplió, sufro solo por no poder estar a su lado como yo quisiera.

Lo peor de tomar esa decisión, porque eso fue realmente una decisión no una imposición y a pesar de los años sigue tan fresco en mi memoria más incluso que la pelea con Pitch.

_Hombre de la luna simplemente me dijo-Jack Frost, sé que te has enamorado de ella-siempre con esa voz calmada que lo distinguía-tu destino aun no llega, esta era solo una ayuda porque la princesa se rehusaba a cumplir el suyo- por un segundo vi como perdió la calma levemente, pero la recupero en apenas un instante- Sin embargo la decisión es tuya._

_-No comprendo_

_-Te daré la oportunidad de escoger por ella-dijo acercándose- para que ella continúe su vida debe olvidarte- hice una mueca de disgusto a la cual respondió- es la única manera- hizo una pausa y continuo- si permanece a tu lado debe renunciar a su vida mortal_

_-Eso quiere decir…- no podía siquiera imaginarlo_

_-Así es Jack, tuya es la decisión- No tenía duda alguna, no era un ser egoísta, yo la amaba, deseaba que ella fuera feliz aunque no fuera a mi lado._

_-Que me olvide_

_-¿Seguro?_

_-Completamente-confirme, pero quería decirle adiós- pero yo se lo diré_

_-Así será Jack_

Cuando me despedí de ella, sentí como con cada palabra ambos corazones eran atacados, no pude decirle que fue mi decisión, pero me alegro que ella no tuviera que cargar con el peso de esta.

Cada invierno en Arendelle paseaba por el castillo, solo para verla, vi cómo se convirtió en reina, esposa y madre, vi como era feliz pero hubo algo que me llamo la atención, el primer día de invierno ella siempre miraba por la ventana, en un principio pensé que me vería, me equivoque, ella no volvió a verme.

Pero su hijo si, lo cual casi me mete en problemas por ir a decirle a su madre, pero alcance a decirle que no continuara, él también fue un gran rey.

El día que ella dejo su vida mortal esperaba que volviera a mí, nunca ocurrió, desde ese día Hombre de la luna dejo de hablarme, volví cada año, talvez ella no estuviera pero su familia sí.

Me dejo solo con el peso de hacer lo correcto, de que nunca nadie me volvería a ver, yo era solo el que llevaba el invierno, si talvez me menciono un destino, pero mientras eso llegaba era solo un cero a la izquierda.

Varias veces dude que esto fuera lo correcto, pero recordaba su sonrisa cuando estaba con su familia y amigos, sin miedo, eso me bastaba para recordarme que si había sido lo correcto, después de todo el amor no es poseer es preservar.

Mi destino no se hizo presente hasta que Bunny me llevo al Polo Norte, allí fue cuando me dijeron que tenía que ser un guardián.

Aunque me rehusé, termine peleando a su lado contra Pitch Black, vencimos y el equilibrio entre el bien y el mal se había restablecido, también varios niños me había visto, eso sí era algo digno de mención.*

Y pensar que cumplí mi destino en 3 días y mi misión con Elsa tarde meses.

A 300 años desde mi primera misión y una semana de cumplir mi destino, me encuentro sentado en la azotea de alguna casa, solo mirando a la luna, después de mucho tiempo no surgen de mi palabras de reclamo o furia, ni siquiera palabras de agradecimiento.

Desvió mi vista hacia abajo, veo algunos niños jugar con la nieve que deje caer hace algunas horas atrás, pero lo que me llama la atención es una pareja de jóvenes, jugando con la nieve con más emoción que los niños a unos paso de ellos. Una vez más el dolor de haberla perdido me ataca, de solo recordar como jugamos cuando sus poderes se salían de control, me encantaba ver su sonrisa cuando se divertía, alzó mi vista de nuevo hacia la luna, ahora con más palabras de reclamo, que se arremolinaban en mí.

-¿Por qué?-Dije poniéndome de pie- Dímelo, si sabias cuanto dolería porque me permitiste enamorarme de ella-dije casi gritando, de mis ojos empezaban a salir lagrimas traicioneras- ¿Porque no la regresaste a mí? ¿Por qué no dejaste que estuviera a mi lado?

-Jack Frost- Gire de inmediato, esa voz solo podía ser de una persona, pero eso era imposible–Siempre estuve aquí

FIN

* * *

…

Único * Es lo que paso en la película de El Origen de los Guardianes

Si un final feliz, al fin termine, sé que es corto y trate de atar todos los cabos sueltos que deje espero haberlo logrado.

En cuanto al one-shot, espérenlo para navidad o año nuevo, si va a ser Jelsa, pienso hacerlo en época moderna.

Gracias a todas esas personas que aún tiene esta historia en alerta, favoritos y a las personas que han visitado.

Felices fiestas

Claudia.- Jack muere desde el segundo capitulo

Iti.- Quería un final más realista, además de que hay demasiados finales feliz en todos lados y pos no, espero no haber terminado de romper tu corazón.


End file.
